Sam and Vector Sigma
by Ethee5
Summary: Sam Alcott and Ethan Block are called up for a mission. They are teleported, but dropped upon entry. They find themselves at Vector Sigma in new forms, and must destroy the Decepticon HQ.
1. The Space Bridge

The Allspark had crashed in his yard. Ethan Block considered that a stroke of luck. He had met the heroic Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime. Now Optimus had called the 13-year-old boy up to a mission. Ethan had created about four-hundred-fifty Autobots a year ago to attack the gold mines - the base of the evil Decepticons. The heroic Autobots had won the battle, though the Decepticons had created reinforcements of their own. The battle was very large in Autobot history.

Sam Alcott was Ethan's best friend, although a year younger. Sam had also been called up for the mission. Ethan's Autobot friends (that lived in his house) equaled forty or so, and were always getting into trouble. The mission, anyways, was to travel to Cybertron to destroy the Decepticon Communications base. Ethan's sister, Erica, was also coming along. She was 11 years. Jonah Stowe, another of Ethan's friends, was coming too. He was a year above Erica.

Optimus, Aeroraid, Superion, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, and many other Autobots arrived at Ethan's house. Ethan had to make sure the 100-foot Superion would not crush his house underfoot (accidentally). Superion separated, being a Combiner robot, into 6 different robots. Cosmos, a UFO-like Autobot, offered to give a ride to Cybertron.

"I can go approximately 440,000 miles per minute!" Cosmos said. "And according to my logic circuits, Cybertron is 2,836,276,486,700,000,000 kilometers from here, equaling 1,762,380,502,000,000,000 miles and I could reach there in a week or-"

"Cosmos, you're babbling again." Aeroraid said indifferently. Cosmos gave him a dirty look. Wheeljack, a robotic inventor, stood up.

"No need, Cosmos. I have created - er - a space bridge. It is located at the current Autobot Base." Wheeljack said, earning shocked looks from the Autobots.

"Wheeljack... That's illegal!" Ratchet stormed up to him. Wheeljack raised his hands defensively.

"Do not worry, I approve of it." Optimus said patiently.


	2. Autobot Humans

Two hours later, the Autobots and Humans arrived at the space bridge. Wheeljack walked up to it, entering numerous codes and calibrating it. When he had finished, which counted ten minutes, he announced that the bridge was ready. The Autobot crowd stepped into it. Wheeljack leaped in at the last second, teleporting all of the Autobots to Cybertron. The sky whirled, smoke covering the sun. Tennessee was dark, until the space bridge completed its teleport. The smoke was sucked in, as if it were reversing time.

Meanwhile, Ethan and Sam held tight to the now-combined Superion as his rockets slowed. The gestalt warrior separated, dropping Ethan and Sam. The black abyss surrounding them seemed to have no end - and the two boys fell in. The darkness closed around them as a final cry emanated from the back of the group -

"Ethan! Sam!"

That was the last thing Sam heard. Ethan was unconscious. White surrounded them, and they fell into sleep. Sam felt his arm smash against metal, and Ethan moaned. A small, distant yell stopped. Ethan and Sam could have been gone for good.

But it wasn't the end for them. Sam woke up in a metallic room, a large globe swirling above him. He felt new and strong. He looked around. Ethan's leg was encased in metal armor. Sam looked at his own hand - and panicked. He had become a robot! He clenched his fist. Ethan stood up, immediately turning into a Transformer as well. His body immediately converted into an odd spacecraft, then back to a robot.

"Sam! Ha! We're Autobots! Cool! We can turn into things!" Ethan jumped in the air. Sam, having had an experience like this before in a Decepticon exosuit, did not like this at all. Pixel-like cubes washed over him, returning him to human. Ethan looked at him.

"Sam, you're a giant human!" Ethan stared. The pixels washed over him too, immediately turning him to human. A white line glowed along his edges as he shrank to human size. Sam did the same. They could turn into humans as well as spacecraft! Sam and Ethan were playing around in robot form when Wheeljack burst into the room.

"Who are you? What have you done to the humans?" Wheeljack said, threatening to short-circuit them with his cannon-like hand.

"We're Sam and Ethan! We woke up and we were robots!" Wheeljack was shocked when the taller robot spoke in Sam's voice.

"Of course! Your biological nature couldn't be kept when you fell out of the space bridge, so Vector Sigma created robot forms for you! And gave you certain powers, if I'm not... wrong." Wheeljack ended, looking down at the humanized forms of the two boys. The boys grew again, and turned into robots. The Autobot insignia gleamed on their chests. Sam gave a thumbs-up sign to Wheeljack.


	3. Robots Revealed

Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Cosmos were shocked when they learned the new Autobots were Sam and Ethan. Aeroraid almost cried. To keep Jonah and Erica from having a heart attack, the two boys transformed into humans before they arrived.

"Don't forget the mission!" Sam exclaimed. A blast hit his head and forced him forward. Soundwave and Shockwave stood side-by-side and held guns. Another blast failed to hit Ethan, though. Ethan transformed into his robot self and smashed a small part of Soundwave's faceplate. The Autobot army attacked.

"Decepticreeps, if that's how you fight, Megatron would prefer Starscream over you!" Sam said, turning into robot. He tore off Shockwave's energon tube, and Shockwave began falling into a sleep. Only after Soundwave's eye was bashed in did he retreat, carrying Shockwave away. Ethan, still in robot form, fired a final laser blast at Soundwave. Soundwave fell to the ground, leaped up, and kept running. A leaking energon trail followed Shockwave.

After minimizing into their human forms, Ethan and Sam found that Erica and Jonah were waiting inside Bumblebee. The two human-turned-robots walked in, hoping that Erica and Jonah would not discover the secret. Sam tripped and fell onto the shiny metal ground. A small bit of his "skin" was taken off, and a robotic joint showed beneath. He quickly covered it, as not to rouse suspicion. Ethan pulled Sam into the car.

"Sam, why are you covering your arm? Let me have a look at it." Erica said. She tried to yank Sam's hand off of his wound. She succeeded but only for a second. That was all she needed to see a flash of metal. She jumped back in surprise.

"What is it?" Jonah asked.

"Just... a trick of the light... I think." Erica said slowly. Sam could not bear it any longer.

"Fine! We were dropped in the space-bridge, and we woke up as robots!" Sam explained. Erica had a look of fright on her face. Jonah and Erica burst out laughing. Sam jumped out of the car, pulling Erica and Jonah with amazing strength.

"Watch!" Sam said. The pixels trickled down his body, revealing his robot form. A yellow color outlined Sam's appearance as he sprouted to Transformer size. Erica and Jonah stared in fear and awe. The silence was broken -

"COOL!" Jonah and Erica yelled simultaneously. Ethan revealed his robot form also. Bumblebee transformed and looked at Ethan and Sam with amazement.

"But how -" Bumblebee stammered.

"It's Vector Sigma. We almost died, but Vector Sigma made us Autobots." Ethan grinned. Ethan transformed into his sleek Cybertronian Alt. mode. Sam transformed also, and both of them flew away.

"Wait up!" Erica shouted. She jumped into Bumblebee, as did Jonah, and they sped away. Wheeljack, Optimus, Cosmos, and the others followed. A blast echoed all around them. Ethan dropped to the ground, energon spewing from his wound.

"ETHAN!" Optimus sped ahead. Ethan's spark began dimming...


	4. The Three Seekers

Ratchet rushed over to the badly wounded Ethan. He took a small, metallic patch and fastened it over Ethan's wound. Ratchet called Wheeljack over to help. Wheeljack X-rayed Ethan and viewed the problem.

"Oh no..." Wheeljack said.

"What?" Ratchet looked over at him.

"His internal systems are damaged. If I don't get him to a starship - wait..." Wheeljack paused. The X-ray image showed a snapped tube. The fibers attached and pulled the tube together. The spare energon was sucked back in.

"Open up his spark chamber," Ratchet ordered. Wheeljack pulled open Ethan's chest compartment. The spark pulsed slowly. Ratchet produced a cube of Energon and inserted it into Ethan's chest. The spark pulsed brightly. Ethan sat up.

"I'm alive... OH!" Ethan fired five blasts at the large Decepticon standing in front of him. The Decepticon dodged it easily. He revealed his face.

"Starscream!" Ratchet said angrily. He moved towards the evil robot, but before he could harm him, Starscream called up two more of him.

"Ratchet, meet Thundercracker and Skywarp, my 'brothers'." Starscream laughed. All three open fired on Ratchet. Ethan used this as a distraction to sneak past the three enemy mechas. Ethan blasted Skywarp's back, Starscream's arm, and blew off one of Thundercracker's hands. The trio yelled and screamed in pain, then transformed, and flew away, damaged, in jet mode. Ethan stood up and helped the injured Ratchet to his feet.


	5. Return of an Enemy

Ethan and Ratchet were standing side-by-side when Ethan suddenly gripped his chestplate. He fell down and became unconscious. Ratchet, still recovering from his injuries, collapsed without the support of Ethan. Wheeljack rushed up, first helping Ratchet, then looking at Ethan. Wheeljack's second x-ray image showed them that Ethan's energon tube had been worn apart. Energon began leaking from his joints as Wheeljack hurried to fix him. The joints cracked, then the energon began flowing freely. Bumblebee drove up, and after Erica and Jonah had gotten out, he transformed. Bumblebee handed the Allspark over to Wheeljack. Wheeljack gently touched Ethan with the Allspark. The cube repeatedly pulsed lightning across the injured Autobot. The cracks sealed up, parts appeared on Ethan, and the energon stopped flowing. The energon tube was immediately healed, now coated in metal. Ethan stood up, and took up a nearby steel rod. He powdered it into dust.

"Whoa..." Ethan said. The metallic dust shuddered onto the ground. Ethan transformed into a different Cybertronian vehicle, then to his original, then back to his robot form.

"Ethan! You're a Triple-Changer! Robot, Alt Mode, and another Alt Mode!" Wheeljack exclaimed. He scooted Ratchet into the six-wheeled Cybertronian Transport Truck (Ethan). The truck drove away, transformed into airplane, flew around, landed, and pushed Ratchet back out.

"Amazing... Internals do not change at all... If I was a triple-changer, Ratchet would have been sliced to pieces!" Wheeljack stared. As Sam picked up the Allspark, the effect was similar. Ethan transformed back into robot mode and spoke,

"Wheeljack, is it possible to - oh no..." Sam had dropped the Allspark onto a parked Cybertronian Motorcycle. It transformed into a female robot and stared at him. She turned away to Ethan and winked at him. Ethan also turned, facing Wheeljack.

"Please... get me out of here..." Ethan pleaded, desperate. A purple flame surrounded him, and he appeared behind Wheeljack. The larger Autobot whirled around.

"Ethan, you can teleport!" Wheeljack exclaimed, watching Ethan appear and disappear every now and then.

"Enough games, ATTACK!" Optimus shouted, pointing at the approaching Decepticon Tanks. One of the tanks shot forward, stopping two inches from Ethan. The hatch opened, and a familiar robot stood out, metallic gray against the black space. Ethan stumbled backwards. He finally gathered enough courage to speak.

"Megatron?"


	6. Unicron

Megatron grinned. He jumped out of the tank, gripping Ethan by the throat. Wheeljack fired again and again at the Decepticon Leader, but to no avail. The blasts simply bounced off. Megatron threw Ethan up into the air, causing the Autobot to land on his back. Ethan stood up, and ripped the special armor off of Megatron's body. The armor glinted in the light of the nearby sun, then dissolved into liquid. The Decepticon symbol shone brightly on Megatron's chestplate. Ethan smashed the Decepticon sign off of Megatron, then repeatedly hit his face. Megatron, near-dead, laughed evilly and pointed up. A giant planet-like Decepticon, about the size of Jupiter, hovered above the planet's atmosphere. Two horn-like teeth projected near its circle-shaped mouth. A beam of light surrounded the planet, and small bits of rocks and dust began vibrating on Cybertron.

2,836,276,486,700,000,000 kilometers away, the remaining Autobots knew something was wrong. Several thousand robots gathered together, activating the space bridge...

Another light shone, 3000 yards away from where the Autobots watched Unicron - the Planet-eater- begin to dissolve the planet. Ethan and Optimus had vanished in a purple flame.

Ethan reappeared at the top of a spiral-shaped structure, gripping Optimus tightly. A second beam, this time red, fired from the mouth of Unicron. The blast surrounded Optimus, but before the beam of light could damage him, Ethan pulled him out of the way. The empty beam of light pulsed all colors, first green, then white, then blue, then yellow... The beam was destroyed. The larger ray of light began pulsing, each time ripping a bit off the planet. Chunks of metal were hurled into Unicron's mouth at breakneck speed. Ethan gripped Optimus even tighter, then jumped.

Instead of falling into the wasteland below, Ethan was pulled upwards, still holding Optimus' arm. The teeth enveloped them, and Ethan fired one last blast.

The blast... The red blast that would change the uncertain fate of the Transformers. The blast that could save Cybertron... It flew towards a crack in the wall, and hit. The crack enlarged, but nothing happened.

"NO!" Ethan wailed. Optimus had almost fallen unconscious. The wall, covering the center of Unicron, crumbled to pieces. The chunks of rock and metal rolled away, leaving a clear shot at Unicron's spark. But Ethan did not shoot. Instead, Optimus took the Matrix from his chest. The Matrix ejected beams of blue light, surrounding the monstrous spark and choking it.

Outside of Unicron, the Autobots watched as the two robots leapt from the monster-robot's mouth. Megatron had followed, but was taken inside of Unicron. The mouth closed, and the giant planet-eater, enemy of all Transformers, shot away into space.

A point of white shone in the distance. A ring of an unknown substance grew larger and larger, supposedly reaching the edge of the universe. The blast then disappeared, the gleam of light with it.

The good Transformers were filled with an unknown happiness, one they could not describe, but all knew the reason for.

"Unicron is gone!" The Autobots celebrated. The happiness stopped when Optimus and Ethan smashed into the ground, unconscious and possibly dead. The Matrix, in Optimus' hand, glowed bright and covered the two damaged Autobots. They stood up as the light vanished. Optimus inserted the Matrix into his chest. Sam staggered up, but something was different. His robot form vanished, leaving the human Sam Alcott standing, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He looked at his hands. Ethan shrunk also, into human form.

"Darn it. We're not robots anymore..." The two said together. They looked at their hands, disappointed.

The body of Megatron impacted onto the surface, hitting the ground in front of Ethan.


	7. Epilogue

The Decepticon Base had been destroyed. Megatron had turned good, for an evil trapped the robot he really was. That evil had been Unicron, the Chaos-Bringer, Lord of the Decepticons. With no remaining evil in them, the Decepticons had joined a new faction - Cybertronians. The Autobots and Cybertronians worked side-by-side to restore the Transformers' home planet to its former state. Cybertron thrived.

The Autobots had completed their goal: Peace had finally been achieved. The planet of Cybertron would never be harmed. The factions had fought their last war...

Or had they?


End file.
